Tiles on the Ceiling
by the-vampire-act
Summary: House/Reid. Reid and House have just enough things to call their relationship a 'relationship', starting off with a cane.


**House/Reid. This is slash. I'd like that fact to be established upfront in center! Not too slashy, but you know how House can be. Set before House goes to rehab and right after Reid switches to his cane.**

**Tiles on the Ceiling **

Dr. Gregory House watched as Dr. Spencer Reid spun his newly found cane in a circle, all the while frowning intensely. It was more than obvious that something was bothering him, but it was also even more than obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. 'Women,' House thought with a smirk. Then, he reached over for his own cane and started mimicking his boyfriend's actions. Reid didn't even blink, though, as he just kept along with his circles, staring up at the ceiling tiles as if they suddenly held some greater, deeper meaning that he just now understood. 'Imagine what he'll be like when he meets Wilson,' he murmured, once again only in his head. Finally, House grew restless and turned his head toward Reid, waiting until Reid finally looked back at him. A few seconds later, Reid sighed and did just that. _"What?" _

"Don't _what _mean," House glared, feigning hurt. "We're in an established relationship now. We have to share with each other, okay?"

"It's the cane, House," Reid mumbled. "I didn't want to say in anything, you know, with you having a cane and all….It's not the end of the world, having a cane, but it…it…."

"It makes you more like me," House supplied, filling in the blanks. He stopped twirling his cane in favor of reaching into his pocket, but Reid kept right on going. Popping a few pills, he offered some to Reid, who merely scoffed back. "Right," he nodded. "The drug addict and the recover-ee," he laughed bitterly. "Irony's a cruel bitch."

"Yeah, well, so is-" Reid stopped himself, biting his lip. "Never mind."

House, of course, already knew what he was going to say. "I should talk to Hotch, don't you think? He's treating my man like a crippled; only I can do that!" Suddenly, House reached over and grabbed at Reid's cane, feeing satisfied as he watched it come down willingly enough. His lover moaned as he turned on his side, grimacing when he banged his knee on his other knee. He reached out of House, and he too rolled over to face him completely. House threw the eagle-tipped cane off the bed and forced Reid's eyes up by lifting his chin with a finger. He watched the sensitive eyes fluttered sleepily. House ran his fingers over the purple eyelids, forcing them shut as he marveled at the smoothness of the deathly pale skin. He often wondered how Reid managed to keep so pale but yet have some of the most darkest eyelids he'd ever seen. 'He looks like a damned Twilight vampire,' House mused.

Reid's breathing hitched as House's fingers gently tripped over his body and down his stomach, finally taking refuge at his narrow hips and hugging him closer. "Mhmm," he moaned. House smiled as his lover did so, allowing his own fingers to gently rub up and down his side. "I miss you."

"Yeah, same here," House muttered distractedly. "I'm still talking to Hotch, you know," he casually slipped in, the way only House could and still make it sound like he wasn't changing the topic, rather just adding to a casual conversation.

"Go for it," Reid challenged, smiling. "I think that'd be…interesting….to see at the least."

"You know I'm going to take that as your consent," House responded, inwardly smiling.

Reid cuddled closer to House's chest; he rolled himself into a ball and rested his head against House as the older man wrapped strong supportive arms all around him. Closing his eyes, his breathing steadied and his worries disappeared. It only took seconds for him to fall to sleep completely.

"I'd be worried, too," House silently admitted. "But you shouldn't be." House knew that Reid, as a profiler, would have instantly read into the situation, and they would be up 'arguing' about the true meaning of the words all night. Not tonight, though. Reid was asleep, an occasion that was becoming less rare as he FBI career excelled, and he could say whatever he wanted to. He chose to end the conversation, though, so he kissed Reid 'goodnight' and hugged him closer. "Don't worry, you're _nothing _like me."

~* CT *~

**That was my first House/Reid slash. I don't know if there will be more, but lately I've been pairing 'por wittle weed' off with anyone and everyone! Tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
